Give Me Love
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: All that I want... is the taste that your lips allow... my my, my my, give me love. A young woman from Jon Good/ Dean Ambrose's past returns to give him the second chance at the life he has always wanted. This is their journey. Through love, heartbreak, distance and trust. Amrbose/ OC [Story is much better than the summary I think]
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to "Give Me Love"!

This is my first OFFICIAL Dean Ambrose story (so please be kind)

So... I hope you enjoy reading and I love feedback, both positive and negative! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Everyone told me I was doing the wrong thing when I started a relationship with him._**

**_They were saying it was wrong not only because of the age difference, but because of _him.**

**_I personally didn't see anything wrong about it. I loved him, he loved me. We were determined to make it work… to prove everyone wrong._**

**_But nothing ever really goes according to plan, does it?_******

* * *

**_It wasn't exactly clear to me when we had started dating, but I'd like to think it all started on my sixteenth birthday. I was at the live wrestling event for Heartland Wrestling Association and my friends and I got in to the party they were having afterwards. I saw him watching me across the room and I couldn't help but stare back at him. Later that night…we shared our first kiss and I got to know the man behind the character I saw in the ring._**

**_The man I was going to fall head over heels in love with._**

**_His character in the ring made people worry about him. The line between reality and fiction was blurry, and it made his character more intriguing. He liked to keep it that way, keep the fans guessing. I'd watch captivated as he cut promos, letting slip some factual statements about how he grew up. _**

**_He never shared how broken he was on the inside though._**

**_His upbringing had taken a toll on him emotionally and he had built up a protective wall around him as to not let people in. He trusted me enough to let him in though, and I got to know him better than anyone._******

* * *

**_We hadn't even been together a full year when I found out that I was pregnant. I found out I was approximately seven weeks along on January 5th, 2009… twelve days before I turned seventeen. I was terrified and didn't know how to bring it up to the man I loved. Needless to say, my Mother was furious. She knew who the father was straight away and told me that he would be a deadbeat, abusive father and partner. _**

**_She didn't want me with Jon Moxley…_**

**_I wasn't with Jon Moxley… that was his character. I was with Jonathan Good… and I was having his baby. My Mother didn't care for my begging and pleading and arranged for the both of us to move to Florida. I was heartbroken but I still had to listen to her. Exactly a week later, the day of the move, I had to go say goodbye to Jon. I didn't want to, but I had no other choice._**

* * *

_"Baby, hey!" Jon said as I walked into his apartment._

_"Hi," I murmured, biting my lip softly._

_"I haven't heard from you all week. I was starting to get worried," He said. _

_"Do you love me?" I asked, spinning around and crashing into his chest. Jon ducked his head down and I could see the faint pink that had risen up his cheeks. _

_"Yeah," He replied shyly, his hand reaching out to pull me closer to him._

_"Will you always love me?" I whispered._

_"Anna… what's going on?" He asked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Mama's making me move to Florida with her," I said, my eyes filling with tears. Jon's eyes widened and he took a step back._

_"No," He whispered, staring at me and shaking his head._

* * *

_"I don't want to go Jonny, but I have to. I can't afford to live out on my own." I said._

_"Stay with me!" He said automatically. I watched as he started tidying up around the house and I followed him, placing my hand on his back._

_"Jonny, you know I can't," I said. _

_"You can't leave me Annabelle, you're carrying my baby! I have a right to be in their life!" He exclaimed. I froze and moved so I was standing in front of him. _

_"How did you find out?" I asked._

_"Your Mom called and abused me," He said brokenly. I felt anger ripple through my body and I closed my eyes trying to relax._

_"That isn't how I wanted you to find out; I was going to tell you today!" I said. Jon nodded and sighed._

* * *

_"You're just leaving like everyone else that means something to me has done in my life," Jon murmured, turning away from me._

_"No baby," I said._

_"You're not even trying to fight this Annabelle!" He exclaimed. I could see the hurt in his eyes and then I heard pounding on his front door. I clung to the front of his shirt and looked up at him._

_"I'll find my way back to you Jonathan Good," I said. Jon shrugged and placed his hands on my waist.  
"No one does," He mumbled._

_"I'll be back, I promise. I'm not going to be another person that just leaves you Jonny. You're the love of my life," I said, pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back desperately and the banging started again._

_"I love you," I whispered, taking the envelope out of my backpack and placing it in his hand. Jon stared at me and then kissed me again._

_"Take the backpack near the front door too," He mumbled against my lips. I nodded and then I watched broken-hearted as he walked to his bedroom. I walked slowly over to the front door and picked up the backpack. Finally, taking a few deep breaths, I walked out of the apartment and away from the one man that made my life entirely better._

* * *

_"Did you tell him?" Mom asked, as we walked out to the car. I ignored her as I got into the backseat, instead choosing to look up at the window to his apartment. He was standing there, watching the car and I could make out the envelope he was holding in his hands, his eyes wide as he watched me. I burst into tears as I placed my hand on my stomach. I made a quiet promise to my baby that we would be back one day. _

_I had to be._

* * *

**_Moving to Tampa had been nothing but horrible for me. All I wanted to do was move back to Cincinnati but I knew I couldn't. My belly grew over the months and it always made me happy knowing that I had a little bit of Jon always with me. When I'd first opened the backpack, I had been reduced to tears. I could see how much Jon was looking forward to being a Daddy. He'd already gotten baby clothes, a baby diary and even managed to get the toddler version of his wrestling shirt. One thing I was not expecting in there was a beautiful ring. I could immediately tell as I looked at it that it was an engagement ring. I'd worn it ever since I had taken it from the bag. There was also a couple of his 'Explicit Mox Violence' shirts in there as well. They smelled exactly how Jon did and they were a great comfort when I was feeling down._******

* * *

**_When I was thirty-six weeks pregnant, I went into labour. To say I was scared was an understatement. I had really wanted Jon there but it was just me. Our baby girl was brought into the world at 12:07pm on July 27th, 2009. She was absolutely beautiful from the top of her head to her little toes and I could already see so much of Jon in her. Jon had always told me he had loved the name Aubrey Elizabeth so that is what I had named her._**

**_Aubrey Elizabeth Good…_**

**_Since she was perfectly healthy, the allowed me home two days later. I travelled back to Cincinnati with our little girl. _**

**_However, Jon was nowhere to be found. No one knew where he had gone. Broken-hearted, I went back home and started to raise our beautiful little girl on my own._**

* * *

So there you have it, the first chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: HartAttackKidd, StoryLover82, LilyWhite25, MsGemGem and xj0j0x for your reviews! I would also like to thank all the people that followed this story as well! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :) **

* * *

**December 6th, 2012**

"Mama,"

I smiled as I heard the little voice and I spun around. I was busy working in the café and it was always the best part of my day when my baby girl came to visit.

"Have you been a good girl today?" I asked her, lifting her up and pressing my lips against her nose.

"Yup," She giggled, flashing off a huge grin she'd inherited from her father. I smiled at her once more before placing her on the ground and kissing her head.

"Can I has a cupcake Mama?" Aubrey asked. I walked over to my wallet and opened it, seeing only a ten dollar note in there. I bit my lip and looked up at her, watching her face drop when she realised what I was about to say.

"Maybe next time baby girl," I said. It killed me that I couldn't even afford to get her a cupcake. That ten dollars was all the money I had for the week.

"Here is one chocolate cupcake with extra sprinkles for the lovely Miss Aubrey and a strawberry milkshake coming right up!" My boss Jason said as he walked past me and placed the plate on a table. I watched as Aubrey scrambled up into the chair and started eating right away. Jason turned around to me and smiled softly.

"You know your little girl eats here free," He said.

"Thank you," I whispered but he motioned over to the table.

"Go sit with your little girl," He said. I nodded and walked over to the table.

* * *

"Annabelle, you don't mind if I leave her here with you? I've gotta get going," Sarah – the babysitter – said. I nodded my head and Aubrey waved at her she exited. Jason brought Aubrey's milkshake over to the table and sat down with us.

"So… what are you doing tonight?" Jason asked, turning his attention to me.

"I think I'm just gonna head home so I can spend some quality time with my little Munchkin," I said. Aubrey crinkled her nose at me and stuck her tongue out cheekily. I couldn't get over how much she looked like Jon. She had his beautiful blonde hair, his face and all of expressions. She reminded me so much of him, it made me long for him. I desperately need to be back in his arms. I heard Jason calling out my name and I focused on him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry," I murmured. Jason chuckled and then placed a thick envelope on the table.

"This is an early Christmas present for both you and Princess Aubrey," He said. I picked the envelope up hesitantly and opened it. Inside I saw a stash of money and two tickets. Pulling the tickets, I realised they were for NXT Wrestling and I smiled happily. He knew how much I loved wrestling.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up at my boss.

"You know that I look at you like you're my daughter Annabelle. Have a good time tonight. You deserve it," Jason said. I smiled and Aubrey cleared her throat.

* * *

"What we doing Mama?" Aubrey asked.

"Mama will tell you once she gets you buckled into the car because if she doesn't go home and get changed both of you will be late." Jason said. I nodded and stood up, lifting her out of the seat and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much Jason," I said. Jason waved his hand dismissively and I walked Aubrey out to the car.

"Mama, where is we going?" Aubrey whined.

"We're going to watch wrestling," I replied. Aubrey's eyes brightened as I buckled her in and she giggled.

"I love boxing-boxing!" She exclaimed excitedly. I chuckled and shut the car door, making my way around to the front seat. I got in and started the car, driving back to my apartment building to get changed.

* * *

Aubrey was full of excitement as we stood out in the line to get into the NXT show.

"Mama, pick me up!" She said, holding her arms out. I lifted her up and pressed my lips against her cheek.

"Daddy did boxing-boxing," She said, snuggling her face into my neck.

"That's right baby girl," I said, sighing softly. I had loved watching Jon wrestle. There was something about him when he stepped into a ring… it was just so natural. He was born to be a wrestler.

"Would you like to buy a programme Ma'am?" A young man asked. I nodded and slipped ten dollars out of my pocket and took the programme off of him. We finally were all allowed inside and I made my over to the two seats ringside seats Jason had gotten us, placing Aubrey down on one and sitting on the other.

"Mama I wanna look!" Aubrey said, pointing to the programme.

"Where are your manners Miss Aubrey?" I asked.

"Please Mama, I wanna look!" She repeated, giving me the smirk that she had gotten from her Daddy. I gave it to her and checked the time. The show should be starting in five minutes. I turned my attention to Aubrey and saw a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes on a page she flicked past.

"Aubrey, wait," I said, grabbing the book and finding the page again. I gasped as the realisation sunk in. He was here… in Florida… in NXT.

Jon.

* * *

Both Aubrey and I loved the fact that we were sitting at ringside. She got to slap hands with all the wrestlers and she cheered for every single person that had come out. Throughout the night they had run promos that had featured Jon, my heart catching in my throat. It seems as though his ring name was now Dean Ambrose… I had always loved the name Dean.

Had he chosen his ring name for that reason?

It was probably just a coincidence.

I watched in awe as they showed clips of him on the big screen. It made me long to touch him, to hold him once more. Every time Aubrey saw a clip, she'd clap her hands excitedly and point at the screen. I had always told her everything I could about her Daddy, and always told her how much he loved her. Jon was announced for the main event of the show and I could feel my excitement growing as the show carried on. I was desperate to see the man who had managed to capture my heart four years ago.

* * *

"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta SHIELD!"

Everyone exploded in a mixture of cheers and boos in the hall and Aubrey covered her ears. I watched as Jon made his appearance at the top of the ramp. Aubrey stood on her chair and leant over the barricade to watch him excitedly. I could barely move as I stared at him in awe. I couldn't believe that it was really him… after all this time. I watched as he and the two other men walked down the ramp and circled the ring. Aubrey held her hand out as far as it could go and the man with both blonde and brunette hair stopped and turned to face her. Aubrey grinned brightly as he held his hand out and she slapped it as hard as she could.

"I hope Daddy comes over here!" She said loudly as the man continued on his way. I nodded and pulled her onto my lap as all three men got into the ring to wait for their opponents. Aubrey was clapping her hands and squealing excitedly and I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

* * *

Seeing Jon in person again made me happier than I had been in a long time. I had always hoped to find him again and here was my chance. After he and his team were victorious, they made their way around ringside, to the side we were on. Aubrey stood up on my lap screaming and clapping as they came along and I saw Jon's eyes flick over to her quickly and then back again, his mouth dropping open. I bit down on my lip nervously, as he stepped over and I held onto Aubrey tightly as she tried to catapult out of my arms. My breathing picked up as he stopped right in front of us and I looked down at my lap, scared of what his reaction would be.

"Annabelle?" He mumbled, the disbelief evident in his tone. I looked up at him and could see the shock mingled with both happiness and anger written all over his face. I licked my lips nervously and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hi Jon," I replied.

* * *

**So there you have it, the second chapter! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 3! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: StoryLover82, AndePanda, lilywhite25, lerls11206 and dean ambrose fan for your reviews! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :) **

* * *

**December 6th, 2012**

Once the show was finished, I made my way out of the hall as the last person to leave.

Seeing Jon had rattled me. Even more than what I had expected.

After I said hi to him, the other two men with him dragged him back up the ramp. Aubrey watched sadly as he left and once he was no longer visible, she cried. I stayed back as I tried to console her and she ended up falling asleep against me, absolutely exhausted. I carried her slowly out to the car and rummaged through my bag to find my keys. Finally I got them out and I looked around worriedly as it was dark and there weren't any cars parked near mine. I opened the car door and put Aubrey into her car seat as quickly as possible. Once that was done, I shut the door and turned to walk to the front door. However, my pathway was blocked. I felt the fear ripple through my body as I took in the dark clothes that the person was wearing… the boots, the pants and the t-shirt.

"Like what ya see?" The raspy voice asked. I immediately relaxed when I heard the voice and allowed my eyes to meet his.

It was Jon again.

* * *

"Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack," I said, covering my heart. I heard his low chuckle as he inhaled deeply on the cigarette in his mouth and then removed it, turning his head to blow the smoke out.

"Shouldn't be out here alone then," He said, his eyes locking with mine. I ducked my head in embarrassment and looked at his feet.

"Well… I have to get home from the show somehow," I mumbled.

"What are ya doing here Annabelle?" Jon asked. I looked at him once again and saw the smoke blowing out of his mouth once more.

"My boss gave me tickets. I didn't know you were here," I said.

But boy, I was incredibly glad that he was. Not that I would tell him that. I saw him look past me and into the back seat where Aubrey was fast asleep.

"She enjoy the show?" He asked.

"She loved it… she loves wrestling, I was glad that she got to have this experience," I murmured.

"Bet she doesn't even know who I am huh?" He scoffed.

* * *

"I've told her all about you actually. She cried when you walked through the curtain without even saying hi to her," I mumbled.

"Yeah well I wasn't expecting to ever see you again, let alone here," He said, his voice getting louder… angrier.

"Can we not do this?" I begged, looking up at him.

"We need to talk about all of this," He said. I nodded my head and pulled my phone out.

"Type your number in," I said. Jon just looked at my phone for a few moments before typing his number in. I watched as he rang it and I heard his phone go off. He hung up quickly and passed my phone back to me. I slid it back in my pocket and watched him nervously.

"Will you be alright getting home?" He asked. I nodded my head and he smirked, opening my door. I got into the seat and went to shut the door but he stopped me.

"What's her name?" He asked. I smiled and glanced back at Aubrey, who hadn't even stirred.

"I named her Aubrey Elizabeth Good… her Daddy always wanted a little girl named that," I said. Jon's eyes widened when I said her name and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Talk to you later," I said, shutting the door and starting the car. I couldn't help but giggle at the goofy expression on his face before pulling out and driving off.

* * *

Once I got home, I got Aubrey upstairs and into the apartment succeeding in not waking her up. I tucked her in and then I walked into my own bedroom. I stripped out of my clothes and put on my 'Explicit Mox Violence' shirt that I wore for bed. Just as I was about to hop in, I heard my phone go off and I quickly picked it up, seeing it was a call from **_'Baby Daddy'_**. I rolled my eyes and answered it.

"You get home safe?" He asked. I sighed and got into bed, snuggling into the covers.

"I don't appreciate you treating me like a child Jon," I said, a slight hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Well fuck Annabelle, I'm trying to be nice dammit!" He spat. I sighed and allowed the tears to escape my eyes. I sniffed a couple of times and then I heard him sigh.

"Sorry… tell me about Aubrey," He said quietly.

"What do ya wanna know?" I asked.

"Everything," He replied.

* * *

"She's your daughter through and through Jon. She loves everything to do with wrestling. She might be young but she has your determination. Her first word was Da-Da and she has a photo of you right next to her bed. She kisses it every morning and every night," I said. I had been talking about Aubrey for about an hour now and I felt myself getting drowsy.

"I wanna see her Annabelle… get to know her. She is my kid after all," Jon said.

"She'd love that… so would I," I replied, yawning softly.

"I'll let ya sleep. Talk to ya in the morning," He said.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon, I've got work tomorrow." I said.

"Where's Aubrey gonna be?" He asked.

"She'll come in with me tomorrow. It's only a four hour shift. Talk to you tomorrow," I said.

"Yeah… tomorrow," He replied, before the line went dead.

* * *

I placed my phone down on the bedside table and then I turned so my back was facing it.

"I wish you were here Jonny… so I could wrap my arms around you and tell you I still love you," I whispered to myself. I looked down at my finger, that still had the ring on and I started crying again.

Seeing him again made me realise how much I truly did still love him.

I wanted him back, so we could be a little family together.

What if he didn't want that though?

* * *

**So there you have it, the third chapter! Please let me know what you think! I was going to write this in Jon's POV but I decided against it. But let me know if you guys want to see some of the chapters in Jon's POV! :D Also, are the chapters too short? Let me know if you like the chapter sizes or if you want them to be bigger! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: dreamin'BIG, Guest (anon), Dixiewinxwrites12, Guest (anon), lerls11206, Monica, and xj0j0x for your reviews! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :) **

* * *

**December 7th, 2012**

"Sorry, I'm late!" I said, as I rushed into the shop. Jason looked up from where he was behind the counter and smiled.

"It's only three minutes late," He said.

"I'm sorry, Aubrey didn't want to get up. Did you baby girl?" I said. Aubrey started crying again and I rubbed her back.

"Did you get to see cool people at the wrestling Aubrey?" Jason asked, coming over to rub her back. Aubrey nodded her head and I felt her little hands grip my shirt tighter.

"Who was your favourite one there?" Jason said.

"Daddy," She replied before sliding out of my arms. Jason looked up at me wide-eyed and I nodded my head. I watched as Aubrey walked over to one of the armchairs and clambered up into it.

"Mama, please can I has a cupcake?" She said, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"How about I give you a banana muffin with a choc-banana milkshake?" I said. Aubrey nodded and I watched as she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. I started making her the milkshake and then Jason came to stand next to me.

* * *

"So… did her Dad see her?" Jason asked. I nodded and ran my hand through my hair.

"That must have been a bit confronting," He added.

"Not confronting just… unexpected. Brought up some emotions I hadn't felt in a while," I said. Jason nodded and was silent for a few moments.

"Aubrey's fallen asleep again," He said. I looked over at her and sighed.

"I hope that Jon wants something to do with her… it would kill me to see her get heartbroken," I whispered.

"Does he want something to do with her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, although I can't help but to worry you know? What if he changes his mind, and doesn't want her anymore. I don't want to see her get hurt like that." I said quietly.

"Well Annabelle… if you want Aubrey to see her Dad, that's something you have to hope won't happen. I think you should let her see him," Jason said. I nodded and smiled.

"I hope he loves her as much as I do," I said.

* * *

When Aubrey woke up an hour later, I took her milk and muffin over to her and smiled.

"Did you have a good sleep baby?" I asked.

"I wanna see Daddy!" She replied, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. As if on cue, the door to the café opened and I turned to see Jon. I watched as he looked around for a few moments and when our eyes connected he smirked.

"Well hello there Annabelle," He said. I walked toward him and placed my hands on my hips.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saw your apron in your car last night. Figured I'd come and try the food. That's okay right?" He asked. I shrugged and turned to see Aubrey's eyes had widened.

"Coffee?" I asked him. He nodded and I motioned to Aubrey.

"Go sit with her, and next time, call ahead," I said. Jon nodded and walked over to the seat beside Aubrey.

* * *

I watched over Jon and Aubrey carefully while I worked and I could see how cautious both of them were being. Aubrey kept smiling shyly at him and Jon kept looking back at me like he wanted some kind of help. When it came to the end of my shift, I walked over to them and sat next to Aubrey.

"We're ready to go aren't we Aubrey?" I asked. Aubrey shook her head and Jon turned to look at me.

"Ya wanna come back to mine for a bit? We can talk and I can keep hanging out with her?" Jon said. I bit my lip nervously and stared into his eyes.

"Please Mama can we?" Aubrey asked. I broke my concentration to look over at her and noticed her pout.

"We can for a little while, but only because it's Daddy's birthday today," I said. Aubrey looked over at Jon and she smiled brightly.

"Happy Birthday," She said brightly. I saw Jon's head duck in embarrassment and I stood up, picking Aubrey up in my arms.

"Come on then Jon, let's get out of here," I said.

* * *

I was absolutely terrified to go back to Jon's house. I didn't know what to expect.

As it turns out, my worries were completely uncalled for. His home was quite neat, from what I could see of it as we walked in.

"Uh… Colby's sleeping in that bedroom, mine is upstairs and so is Aubrey's." Jon said.

"I have a room here?" Aubrey said.

"For sure," Jon replied, walking into the living room. I sat on the sofa nervously and looked around. Aubrey sat next to me and then Jon sat on the other side of her.

"Aubrey, why don't you run upstairs and try and find your room so I can talk to your Daddy?" I asked.

"I'll take you Aubrey," He said. I watched as they left the room and then I heard another door open. Footsteps were heading to the living room and I came face to face with one of the men last night.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm Annabelle," I said quietly.

"I'm Colby. You're the chick from last night," He said slowly.

"I was at the show last night, yes," I mumbled.

"Where's your daughter?" Colby said.

"Upstairs with Jon," I replied.

"You mean you came here last night with your daughter and decided to bang a wrestler. Wow, what a great environment you are putting your daughter into!" He said, frowning at me.

"That's actually not what happened at all," I said, feeling anger ripple through me.

"Well explain it to me sweetheart because right now, it looks like you're a bit of a ring rat," Colby replied.

* * *

As soon as he called me a ring rat, I stood up fuming. I walked right over to him and slapped his face as hard as I could.

Who was he to insult me like that?

I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and looked up them.

"Aubrey, come down here!" I said loudly. Aubrey ran to the top of the stairs and I held my arms out.

"We've gotta go, come on," I said. Aubrey started crying and Jon came to stand at the top of the stairs. As soon as Aubrey reached me, I lifted her up and started heading to the door.

"What the hell is going on Annabelle?" Jon asked.

"I'm going home," I said.

"Why, you said you'd come over so we could talk," He said.

"Maybe you should talk to Colby… explain who we are before I get insults thrown at me." I said angrily.

"Dammit, are you kidding me Anna? You can't just walk out of here because Colby was a dickhead," Jon said.

"I can… and I will. Call me later Jon, have a great birthday. Aubrey, kiss Daddy goodbye," I said. Aubrey leant over and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as I opened the front door and walked out.

* * *

I hated walking away from him. As I was buckling Aubrey into the car, I knew I had overreacted. But for some reason… I couldn't turn back and go in there. I saw him watching from the window and I started crying. Every fibre of my being wanted to go back there and tell him that I loved him and wanted to stay there forever but I couldn't.

All because of his stupid friend… Colby.

"Mama, are we gonna see Daddy again?" Aubrey asked. I looked at her and saw her sad smile.

"Of course we are baby… it's just been a tough two days for Mommy. I just need some space to breath…and cuddle my little baby Princess Aubrey. Okay?" I said.

"Okay Mommy," Aubrey said. I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"Typical Annabelle, always running from her problems instead of fighting through them," I muttered under my breath as the tears spilled down my face.

The past two days had been tough. This reconnection with Jon was definitely going to be hard.

And I was absolutely terrified about it.

* * *

**So there you have it, the fourth chapter! Please let me know what you think! Next chapter will be Jon's POV I think... to deal with Colby and his mouth! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 5! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: lerls11206, Dixiewinxwrites12, dreamin'BIG, xj0j0x, charmedbyortonbarrett and guest (anon) for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**December 7th, 2012**

**_Jon's POV_**

I had followed Annabelle straight out after she left, trying to see if there was any way I could make her come back inside. She was already gone.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. I heard the door open and I looked up to see Colby.

"Piss off Colby," I said.

"Dude what the hell? You bring a rat back to the house and expect me to be okay with it? Bloody hell Jon, I told you when we got this place I didn't want any of this shit!" Colby exploded. As soon as he said the word 'Rat', I knew exactly why Annabelle had run out.

"What the fuck did you call her?" I said, standing up so I could be eye to eye with him.

"I called her a ring rat Jon," He said.

"What in the actual fuck!" I roared.

"I'm starting to think that she wasn't a ring rat was she?" Colby said, scratching his beard.

"It was the mother of my daughter you absolute dickhead!" I yelled. Colby's eyes widened and I stormed out of the room, grabbing my cell phone and calling Annabelle's number.

* * *

"What?" She snapped when she got on, clearly annoyed.

"Please come back Anna," I whispered brokenly.

"Jon, don't," She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Colby is an idiot okay? We need to talk and we can't do that if you're not here." I said.

"Jon, I'm scared okay? Seeing you again last night… today… it's been a shock ya know. I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with all of this right now," Annabelle said.

"You can't just leave this time Annabelle, I want a part in my daughter's life!" I said.

"Would you have wanted to if I had not gotten tickets to NXT last night?" Annabelle whispered. I fell silent as I allowed the words to process in my mind. She didn't know how hard I had been looking for her. How much I had wanted her back in my life.

Both her and my little baby.

Aubrey… she looked so much like me.

Why was Annabelle trying to push them both out of my life?

* * *

"Can I just… talk to Aubrey please Annie?" I said.

"Don't call me that… you have no right anymore," She whispered.

"I didn't want you to leave Annabelle… you know that full well. Please come back here, we need to talk about things," I said desperately.

"I'm at the park down the end of your street. Please tell your idiotic friend to stay away," Annabelle said. Before she could even finish her sentence, I was out the door and jogging down the street. I spotted her car and slowed down, walking towards the park. There were a couple of families there and I saw Annabelle sitting on a bench by herself, a book open in her lap. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Does Aubrey like going to the park?" I asked, staring straight ahead, trying to find where Aubrey was in the park. I spotted her going down the slide and I made sure that my eyes followed her every move.

"Yeah, she loves the park. It's always good to take her to one on a free day. She is absolutely worn out by the end of the day." Annabelle said. I nodded and finally tore my eyes away from Aubrey to look over at Annabelle.

* * *

"I'm sorry about what Colby said to you. He had no right," I said. Annabelle chuckled and her eyes met mine.

"You don't need to apologise for your friend Jon, you didn't say it." She replied.

"I know but you ran off. You don't deserve to be called names like that. You're not a damn ring rat, you're the mother of my child," I said. I saw the tears well up in her eyes and I wrapped my arm around her.

"I'm so scared of this whole thing Jon," She said.

"What are you scared of?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm scared that you'll change your mind… reject her. It terrifies me," She said. I shook my head profusely and took one of her hands in mine.

"I will never do that. You know how much that affected me when I was little. As for me being a father… I could never walk out on my little girl. She will be Daddy's little Princess," I said.

* * *

"I'm sorry for leaving earlier," Annabelle said.

"You're forgiven… please just don't do it again," I said. Annabelle nodded and then I heard a scream.

"Aubrey," Annabelle said, getting up and rushing into the playground. I followed after her and saw Aubrey lying on her back on the ground. I moved forward and saw Annabelle freaking out. I placed my hand on her shoulder before bending down next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked Aubrey. Aubrey looked at me wide-eyed and then she shook her head.

"I hurted," She whimpered, sitting up and holding her arms out. Annabelle lifted her up and looked up at me.

"Do you have a first aid kit back at your place?" She asked. I nodded and she looked down at Aubrey's knees, which were scraped and bleeding.

"I want Daddy to carry me," Aubrey said. Annabelle looked up at me and I gently lifted Aubrey up out of her arms.

"Daddy's gonna take you back to his house okay? We're gonna get your little knees fixed up baby," Annabelle said. Aubrey nodded and Annabelle started walking toward her car. I followed her and got in the back with Aubrey.

* * *

"There we go Princess, your knees are all bandaged up!" I exclaimed. Aubrey smiled brightly up at me and I heard Annabelle chuckle from the doorway.

"Thank you Daddy," Aubrey said. I lifted her off of the counter and she walked over to Annabelle. I looked at them both, smiling softly. As if on cue, the moment was interrupted by Colby clearing his throat behind Annabelle.

"So uh… people are here… and are you guys gonna get back together?" Colby questioned, tilting his head do the side.

"Colby!" I growled, my eyes narrowing. Colby grinned and picked Aubrey up quickly.

"Let's leave Mommy and Daddy to talk," He said, walking out of the room with her. I grabbed Annabelle's hand and took her to my bedroom, sitting on the bed.

* * *

"So… what's going to happen?" I asked.

"Well… we can arrange visitation for you if you want?" Annabelle said.

"Anna, I want us to be a family," I said seriously. Annabelle chuckled and shook her head.

"That's not what you want at all. You're just feeling obligated," She said. I stared at her for a moment before biting my lip nervously.

"So uh… you just don't want me in your life… only hers?" I asked.

"I want you in both our lives Jon… I just don't think it's fair on Aubrey for us to get her hopes up by dating again when we don't even know if it is going to last," Annabelle said. I nodded and looked at my hands.

"Do you travel for work?" She asked.

"Yeah, I leave tomorrow actually. I'm on the WWE main roster now. I'm gone Saturday through to Wednesday," I mumbled.

"We can figure out a schedule that suits that," Annabelle said, smiling softly.

"Sure," I replied.

* * *

"Mommy, Colby says come down!" Aubrey said, coming back into the room.

"Did Colby want Mommy and Daddy or just Mommy?" Annabelle asked.

"I want Mommy," I said, smirking softly. I saw Annabelle raise her eyebrows and I let out a chuckle.

"Um… Mommy and Daddy!" Aubrey grinned. I held my arms out and Aubrey ran over and I lifted her up. She hugged into my chest and I smiled softly.

"Well we better listen to Colby then," I murmured. Aubrey looked up at me and I stared down at her, my heart filled with pride. This was my little girl.

"Daddy, can I have a piggy back?" Aubrey asked innocently. I smiled and kissed her forehead before I put her on my back.

"Let's get downstairs," I said, carrying my giggling daughter down the stairs.

"You're a natural Daddy," Annabelle said. I smiled and looked at her out the corner of my eye.

"I have a lot of time to make up for. I changed for her Annabelle, and I want to be a Daddy my little girl is proud of. A Daddy that her Mommy is proud of," I said.

"I've always been proud of you," Annabelle murmured, giving me a soft smile before walking into the living room where I saw some of my friends from wrestling waiting for me.

* * *

**So there you have it, the fifth chapter! Please let me know what you think! I don't think I've done it from Jon's POV really well but I'm hoping you enjoy it anyway! I think I might have another chapter from Jon's POV soon... Reviews are welcomed! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 6! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: lilywhite25, msgemgem (Annabelle is a very complex character, she definitely has some trust issues!), Monica and Guest (anon) [I'm actually considering doing a oneshot for this story as a spin off of Colby babysitting!) for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**January 17th, 2013**

It had been six weeks since I became reunited with Jon again and it had been great reconnecting with him again. Aubrey loved looking forward to spending time with him. For the first two weeks, he was back in Tampa on only Thursday and Friday but since then he's been home Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Aubrey loved when he was home and it was always heartbreaking to see her cry when he had to leave. Jon and I were getting along fine, although there were the odd arguments now and then. He accused me of having misplaced anger towards him.

He was right.

This whole thing was confusing to me. He tried to offer me child support but I didn't want to take it from him. It frustrated him that I didn't want his help. However, the last three weeks we had been treating each other better. Aubrey had insisted that we hug each other every morning and afternoon she was with us. Our hugs had been lasting longer each time, our need to be close to one another showing through.

I was falling in love with him again… but had I ever stopped?

* * *

I heard my phone ringing and I groaned, rolling over in my bed to grab it.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Happy Birthday Mama!" Aubrey giggled. I smiled when I heard her voice and I sat up.

"Thank you baby girl, how was your sleepover at Daddy's house?" I asked. Jon had finally managed to convince me to let Aubrey sleepover there last night and it was actually quite nice to finally have a night to myself.

"Daddy gives me lollies!" She said brightly, causing me to frown.

"Where is Daddy hmm?" I said, getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom.

"Daddy's driving," Aubrey giggled.

"Are you with him Princess?" I said.

"Nope," She said, giggling again. I frowned and looked at the number, realising she was calling me from Jon's phone.

* * *

"Baby… where is your Daddy?" I said.

"Driving, I's with Unca Colby!" Aubrey replied. I frowned again and then I heard knocking on the door downstairs.

"Listen baby girl, Mommy is gonna come and pick you up. Tell Uncle Colby to pack your things alright?" I said.

"Okay Mama," Aubrey said.

"I love you baby, see you soon," I said. Aubrey said she loved me as well and I walked downstairs, angry that Jon had left Aubrey alone with his friend. Colby was a great guy, but I wanted Jon to spend time with his daughter. The knocking on the door became more insistent and I grumbled as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm coming, hang on a second!" I yelled out. I walked over to the front door and saw the man I was currently annoyed at standing there.

"Happy twenty-first birthday beautiful," He smirked.

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I said, staring wide-eyed at him.

"You're not gonna invite me in?" Jon asked, still smirking at me. I moved aside to let him in and he walked in, giving me the bunch of flowers in his hand.

"These are for you… Happy Birthday," He said. I smiled softly at them and when I looked back at him, I saw him looking up and down my body appreciatively. I looked down at myself and blushed when I realised I was only in my bra and a pair of extremely tiny shorts.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go get changed," I said. Jon moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

"Colby said he'd mind Aubrey today so that we could go out for lunch, just the two of us," Jon said, his mouth right on my ear. I nodded my head and felt him turn his head slightly to place a soft kiss against my ear.

"Let me go get ready," I whispered. Jon let go of me and I grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs with me.

"Since I don't know where we're going for lunch… you choose my clothes while I get in a shower," I said. Jon nodded his head and turned to walk to my wardrobe while I quickly rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

When I got out of the bathroom, I saw my bedroom was empty and there was a dress on the end of the bed. I smiled and got changed, picking up a pair of nude heels and stepping out of the room.

"Jon?" I called out.

"Downstairs!" I heard him reply. I walked down the stairs and smiled when I saw him watching TV.

"What time were you thinking of going?" I asked quietly.

"As soon as you're... ready," Jon said, turning around and pausing when he saw me in the dress he chose. He stood up immediately and walked over to me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked nervously.

"You look… amazing," Jon replied. I blushed and ducked my head down.

"Let's get going," He said.

"Good, on the way we can discuss what Aubrey told me this morning about Daddy giving her lollies," I said, smiling up at him. His eyes widened and then he chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't resist her little puppy-dog eyes!" He said sheepishly.

* * *

Jon took me to an expensive restaurant and was a complete gentleman the entire time. I loved seeing this side of him. It reminded me of when we were first together. Everyone thought he was a bad guy but he treated me like a delicate Princess. I loved that side of him…

The side only I knew.

Once I had finished, I scooted around the booth so that I was sitting right next to him and he turned to look at me. I smiled shyly at him and he gently nudged me.

"You have a good time?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

"Easy there Jonny, wait until you've finished swallowing your food to talk," I said. Jon finished what was in his mouth and then he wrapped his arm around me.

"Did you have a good time here?" He repeated.

"I did… the company could have been better but I won't complain," I said. Jon rolled his eyes and moved his arm from around me, pouting and turning his head the other way.

"I was kidding," I said, trying to turn his face. He wouldn't let me turn his face back towards me and I started giggling. I slid my fingers through his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

"Ya gonna look at me ya butthead?" I said. Jon spun around, his eyes wide and a frown set on his face.

"Don't call me a butthead!" He argued. I just smiled at him and motioned to his food.

"Keep eating," I said. Jon rolled his eyes and finished his lunch.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked, after Jon paid for our meals and we walked outside.

"Now we're going back to my house. I know a little girl that is desperate to give her Mommy kisses and cuddles," Jon said. I nodded and we walked over to his car. Once he started driving, he leant over to hold my hand again and I smiled at him shyly. A comfortable silence was formed in the car and I allowed myself to go crazy as Jon's thumb moved in small circles on my hand, sending sparks through my body.

* * *

Once we pulled into the driveway at Jon's house, I got out of the car and quickly walked up to the front porch before he caught up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I spun around so I was facing him and he looked up at me from underneath his fringe that had fallen in his face.

"So I was thinking…" Jon said, before trailing off. His fingers slid through mine and I shuffled closer to him.

"Maybe we could try this family thing properly," Jon mumbled. My eyes widened and I looked down at my feet. I had been waiting for this…

It was now or never.

"What do you think?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Does that mean I get to hug you whenever?" I said, wrapping my free arms around his waist.

"And you get to kiss me whenever too!" He said brightly. I laughed and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I can make you happy," He said seriously.

"You already make me happy," I replied, moving my arms up around his neck.

* * *

"Does this mean you agree?" Jon asked. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I didn't say no," I replied. Jon's eyes narrowed and I huffed impatiently.

"Are you gonna give the birthday girl a kiss?" I said. Jon didn't wait to be asked twice, as he bent down and his lips met mine. I sighed as he pulled away slightly and I stepped forward, connecting our lips once more. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

Jon and I were together again.

I heard quiet giggling and I broke away from Jon to see Colby and Aubrey standing at the door grinning.

"Happy birthday Mama!" Aubrey said, smiling up at me brightly. I smiled down at her and looked back at Jon.

"This has definitely been a happy birthday," I said, before leaning forward and kissing him once more.

* * *

**So there you have it, the sixth chapter! Please let me know what you think! Also let me know if you want me to right a one-shot spin off of Colby babysitting Aubrey! :D Hope you all enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 7! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy! Also, really sorry about the delay, I'm in the process of moving and we just got a 9 week old kitten so my time has gotten away from me! Also, there will be a Colby/Aubrey one-shot fic depicting Colby babysitting, I'll try to have that out next week and hopefully have another chapter of this one out sooner than that!**  
**I would like to thank: dixiewinxwrites12, lerls11206, lilywhite25, Monica, AndePanda and msgemgem for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**January 19th, 2013**

"I really wish you didn't have to leave today," I whispered. There was no response so I thought he hadn't heard me. I continued getting ready for work and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder.

"I wish you could see me off at the airport," Jon replied. I looked at him through the mirror and I smiled softly.

"I wish the same thing too Jonny, but I need to keep paying for my apartment," I said. Jon pulled out his wallet and opened it. I watched as he got money out and tried to hand it to me.

"Jonny, no I've told you countless times that I can't accept that," I said, meeting his eyes in the mirror. Jon smirked as he buried his face into my neck and I giggled as his lips pressed against my neck.

"Take my money," He murmured, as he pressed his lips against my neck again.

"Nope," I replied, closing my eyes as I felt his lips move up my neck and he placed a soft kiss on my jaw. I sighed and spun around, looking up at him.

* * *

"This one time only," I said. Jon smiled and tucked the money into my pocket.

"Good girl," He whispered.

"Please take care of Aubrey," I replied. Aubrey was going to spend the week traveling with Jon and I was incredibly worried about it. It had been the first time I was going to be without Aubrey.

"I will Annabelle, I promise you that," Jon said. I smiled and reached up to press my lips against his.

"I'm going to be late for work," I mumbled.

"Oh well," He responded, kissing me once more. I pulled away from him and smirked.

"Come and walk me to the car," I said. Jon nodded and I walked out, grabbing my bag. I had stayed at his last night, making sure Aubrey was prepared for her trip today.

* * *

Once I got downstairs, I saw Aubrey sitting on the sofa and I walked over to her.

"I've got to get going baby girl," I said.

"I want Mama come too!" Aubrey said, standing up and jumping into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could come too baby, but Mama's gotta stay here and work. You're gonna have a great time with Daddy, Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe," I said. Aubrey nodded and I covered her face in kisses, making her squeal.

"Be a good girl," I said. Aubrey nodded and I felt Jon's hand on my lower back.

"I love you Aubrey," I added, watching as Aubrey smiled brightly.

"Love you too Mama," She said.

* * *

"So… if you get scared of anything, you're welcome to come and stay over here," Jon said, as he walked me out to my car. I had told him about some of the people in my apartment complex being creepy and I knew it worried him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" I asked. Jon shook his head and gave me his keys.

"Seriously, I'd much rather you come back here. At least you have a security system here and I'll feel better knowing that you are safe," Jon said. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

"I hate Saturdays," I grumbled.

"I'll call you once we land, and I'll call you every night after that so that you can talk to Aubrey," Jon said. I nodded once more and smiled up at him.

"You're such a great Daddy," I said. Jon grinned and reached his hand up to start playing with the silver chain of my necklace.

* * *

"Why do you always keep this necklace hidden?" He asked. I looked down at my feet as his fingers travelled down the side of the necklace, tugging on it and pulling it out when he reached the hem of my shirt. I heard his sharp intake of breath and then his fingers found their way underneath my chin, lifting my head up gently so I could meet his eyes. I couldn't quite read what was going on in his brain but it made me nervous.

"You… you kept this ring?" Jon asked.

"I kept everything you put in that backpack," I said quietly. Jon smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I can stop wearing it if you want me to," I murmured.

"No… I don't want you to take it off. I'm so happy you kept it," He replied, pulling back so he could kiss me again. I smiled and kissed him back until I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled away and looked at him sadly.

"Time to go," I said.

* * *

"I'll miss you, so will Aubrey," Jon said, as he walked me to my car. I opened the car door and got in, winding down my window.

"I'll miss you too, tell Aubrey I love her and please let me know when you land," I said. Jon nodded and leant down to kiss me again.

"I'll see you Wednesday babe, have a good day at work, I'll ring you tonight," Jon said. I smiled up at him and he snuck in another kiss as I started my engine.

"See you then Jonny," I replied, before reversing out of the driveway, waving at Jon as I drove off.

* * *

When I got to the café, Jason was standing there looking at the clock on the wall. He turned around to look at me once I shut the door and his eyes were wide.

"You were nearly late," He said, his voice indicating that he was not happy.

"I'm sorry Jason; it was really hard for me to leave Aubrey this morning. She's going with her Dad until Wednesday." I said.

"This is nearly a daily occurrence lately," Jason said. I walked out into the back room and placed my bag on the table. Jason followed after me and I spun around and nearly crashed into his chest. I looked up at him nervously as I saw something change in his eyes.

"I'll try to be more punctual Jason. I am really sorry but with that being said, you have nothing to stress over… I'm still showing up on time," I said. I went to walk out of the back room but Jason caught my arm, spinning me around and slamming me against a wall.

* * *

"Jason?" I squeaked. This current predicament was starting to scare me. Before I could even fully register what was going on, he forced a kiss on me, his tongue invading my mouth. I started struggling to get away from him and he finally pulled away.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

"That no good baby Daddy doesn't deserve you Annabelle. I do, I can treat you like a Queen," He said.

"You've always told me that I was like a daughter to you!" I said, my eyes welling up with tears as I backed away slowly, my thighs hitting the table behind me.

"It's called lying," He said, smirking at me. The tears spilled over at that point and Jason chuckled.

"If you're ever late again my dear, you will be fired," He said. I heard the front door of the shop open, causing Jason to leave the back room and see who was out there. I took that as my chance to get out of there. Grabbing my bag, I hastily wrote **'I Quit' **on a piece of paper on the table. Then I bolted out the back door and to my car before Jason would come back.

* * *

I didn't want Jon to see me in the emotional state I was in, so I didn't go back to his house straight away. Instead, I took a drive out to a well secluded spot that I had found one day and I got out of the car. Breathing in the fresh air, I finally allowed myself to break down.

I was going to lose my home.

At least Aubrey could stay with Jon until I figured out living arrangements elsewhere. I continued sobbing as my mind raced. I wished I was with Jon and our little girl.

Jon…

What was Jon going to do when he found out what happened?

* * *

**So there you have it, the seventh chapter! Please let me know what you think! ! Will Annabelle tell Jon what happened? What a creep Jason is! :D Hope you all enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 8! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: dixiewinxwrites12, deemarie426, lerls11206, msgemgem, emma, K00kieDokie, liiddee for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**January 23rd, 2013**

**Jon's POV**

"Jon, he came onto me!"

The words that Annabelle had said to me at two in the morning on Sunday were still ringing in my ears.

Throughout her tears, she managed to tell me who it was… her boss.

To say I was angry was an understatement. I was absolutely fuming. How dare he put a hand on her, let alone forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth.

I wanted to kill him.

Just reliving the conversation I had with her made me want to go do something. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Aubrey fast asleep in her car seat. I pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. I had been away from Annabelle for far too long.

* * *

Deciding to leave the suitcases in the car, I gently got Aubrey out of the car and carried her up the front steps.

The door immediately opened and Annabelle stood there, smiling at us with tears in her eyes.

"Give her to me, I'll take her to bed," Annabelle said. She took Aubrey from my arms and walked upstairs. I went back to the car, grabbing our suitcases and by the time I got downstairs, Annabelle was sitting on the bottom step of the staircase.

"Where is Colby?" She asked.

"He's at his girlfriend's house." I replied, walking over and sitting next to her. She looked at me and smiled softly…

She was trying to be strong.

* * *

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been better," She replied, snuggling into the side of my body.

"Has he tried to contact you?" I asked. Annabelle nodded and I clenched my fists angrily. Annabelle lay her hand over one of my fists and I looked back up at her.

"Can I have a kiss?" She asked. I leant forward and pressed my lips against hers. I lifted her up and made her straddle my lap as I held her close to me.

"I missed you so much," I said when she pulled away.

"I missed you too," She said.

"You're bringing your butt next time," I added. I saw her eyes light up excitedly and I grinned before kissing her again.

* * *

"Did you end up getting your stuff from the apartment?" I asked. Not only had the bastard tried to hit on her, but he had also decided to kick her out of the apartment building as he owned it. We were still in the same position as earlier, now with our foreheads touching so we could steal kisses from each other.

"I got my neighbour to go in and grab everything. She has a spare key so she got all of Aubrey's stuff, a suitcase full of my clothes and just some sentimental items to me," She mumbled.

"How have you been holding up?" I asked, leaning forward and kissing her lips.

"I'm okay," She whispered, running her fingers through my hair.

I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs and into my bedroom. She squealed and held onto me tightly and I dropped her on the bed.

"Can we go out for dinner tonight? I still have that money you gave me," Annabelle said. I nodded and spotted a few bags near the door.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Oh… well that's my stuff from the apartment," She replied.

* * *

"Why isn't it packed away?" I said, frowning slightly.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to stay here too," She said. I turned to face her and rolled my eyes.

"You worry too much," I said, getting on the bed next to her and hugging her to me.

"I know you want Aubrey living here but I wasn't so sure about me," Annabelle said. I gently pulled her face to me so I could kiss her and I sighed, bumping my nose against hers.

"How can we be a family without our Mama Bear?" I asked. Annabelle smiled up and wrapped her arms around my body. A few minutes later, I felt her even breathing against my neck and I knew she had fallen asleep.

* * *

It was only an hour later that I heard Aubrey's little footsteps enter our room and she climbed up into the bed. I watched as she climbed over Annabelle and forced us to spread apart so she could snuggle up to her Mommy. Annabelle's eyes opened lazily and she mumbled incoherently as Aubrey got as close as she could to her.

"I love you Jonny," She murmured. My eyes widened when I heard those words and I watched as she fell back to sleep. She still loved me… I needed to hear those words more than anything. Knowing that I wasn't going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon, I decided to get up and quietly pack away Annabelle's things into my drawers.

* * *

When both Aubrey and Annabelle woke up, I was downstairs watching TV. I heard them talking as they made their way downstairs and I turned to see them at the bottom of the steps. Watching Aubrey interact with Annabelle, laughing when Anna ruffled her hair and kissed her… I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

They were my entire world and I would never let them get hurt.

"Hi Daddy!"

Aubrey's little voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up at her, seeing the smirk that was identical to my own plastered on her face.

"Come over here," I said, motioning them forward. Annabelle came over and placed Aubrey in my lap, before sitting down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her and Aubrey giggled as she watched her Mom blush.

"Daddy," Aubrey started to say, looking up at me nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked, smoothing her hair back with my free hand.

"Can I has a baby sister?" She asked. I felt the heat rise up in my own cheeks when she said that and I looked over at Annabelle for some help. She started giggling and tapped Aubrey's nose.

"That's something Mommy and Daddy will need to talk about at another time," Annabelle said.

* * *

Instead of going out for dinner that night, we decided to order pizza and stay in, moving mattresses and a ton of blankets into the living room where all three of us would 'camp' out for the night. We started to watch Shrek – Aubrey's favourite movie – and I looked over at Annabelle. She was watching me closely and smiled when our eyes met.

"You packed away all of my stuff earlier," She commented.

"Well… I couldn't sleep so I wanted to, since we now share our bedroom together," I said, smirking at her.

"Annie, when you were in the bed before, when Aubrey came in… you said something. Did you mean it?" I asked.

"Oh gosh, I didn't say anything embarrassing did I? I always say things I don't mean when I'm half asleep," She replied. I felt my heart drop when she said that and I looked down at my lap.

She didn't mean it.

Annabelle really didn't love me after all.

"You okay?" She asked, gripping my hand. I looked back at her and nodded my head.

"We better start watching the movie," I said, moving up so I was lying next to Aubrey.

I loved both Annabelle and Aubrey…

I just wished that Annabelle could love me back.

* * *

**So there you have it, the eighth chapter! Please let me know what you think!:D Hope you all enjoy! Do you think Annabelle loves Jon and is just scared of saying it? I wonder if Jon will tell her how he is feeling!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 9! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: DixieWinxWrites12, DeeMarie426 and Mary for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**January 31st, 2013**

_"WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY WITH ME?" _

_Jon spun around to face me once I raised my voice, his eyes wide with surprise. He looked me up and down for a few moments and then he shrugged._

_"It doesn't matter," He mumbled, walking over to the bed and falling down on top of it. I stormed over to the bed and got on top of him, gripping his hair tightly in one of my fists and forcing him to look at me._

_"It does matter, it matters to me. Is it because I'm living here? Huh? Have you changed your mind? Did you only want me here so you could have Aubrey here? Because that's fine Jon, I'll find myself another apartment and we can sort out custody arrangements. Then you won't have to put up wi-"_

_I was cut off when Jon's lips pressed against mine roughly, before moving to my ear so he could bite my ear lobe. I moved away from him and got off the bed._

* * *

_"You want to know what my problem is?" Jon asked. I was about to leave the room when I felt him right behind me, his body pressed against my back._

_"What is it?" I said, lowering my eyes to see his hand resting against my bare stomach, sending a strong wave of desire through my body._

_"My problem is that I fucking love you, and you don't feel the same way," He hissed in my ear. My eyes widened and I tried to spin around to face him but he wouldn't let me._

_"You're so fucking wrong," I said, digging my nails into his skin on his hand._

_"It's what you told me remember? 'I don't mean anything I say when I'm half asleep'," He said, mimicking my voice in a high pitched squeal. I quickly turned around and pushed him away from me._

_"Maybe if you told me what it was I fucking said, I would have been able to tell you it was true," I said. Jon stared at me, a mixture of disbelief and anger on his face._

_"You know I have always loved you, but right now… when you act like this, it makes me hate you," I growled. Before I knew it, Jon's arms were wrapped around me and his mouth was on mine, kissing me hard. I struggled for a few seconds before the overwhelming desire and need to be taken care by him overtook me and I gave in._

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt Jon's arm wrapped around me and his lips were pressing feather-like kisses on my shoulder-blade. I opened my eyes as the memories of last night came flooding back to me and I immediately felt embarrassed.

"Good morning," Jon murmured. I turned over and he smiled at me softly. I stared at him nervously and he reached out to trace patterns on my cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about last night," I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I do, I should have told you what you had said," Jon replied.

"Jonny… I loved you the moment I first laid eyes on you and I will love you until the day that I die. I promise you that right now," I said seriously. Jon smiled at me and I sat up, gripping the sheet to my bare chest. Jon sat up as well and pulled me close to him.

"I love you too," He whispered, before pressing his lips against mine.

* * *

"Well, well, well look who decided to grace us with their presence," Joe said as we walked downstairs. Aubrey ran over to us and I lifted her up in my arms.

"Unca Colby said you make baby sister. Where is it?" Aubrey said. I narrowed my eyes in Colby's direction as both he and Joe howled in laughter and then I saw a small little girl step out from the kitchen into the hallway.

"Uncle Jonny!" She cried out, running and jumping into his arms. Aubrey's frowned when she saw Jon pick her up and hug her and I looked at her confusedly.

"Sarah, where are your manners?" Joe said.

"I'm Sarah Anoa'i," The little girl said, smiling shyly at me.

"Hi Sarah, my name is Annabelle," I said, smiling back at her.

"Daddy, hold me!" Aubrey pouted.

"Baby, I'm holding Sarah," Jon replied. Aubrey started crying and Joe stood up. I watched as he spoke to Sarah in his native Samoan tongue and she reached out so he could take her from Joe's arms. Jon pulled Aubrey into his arms and I rubbed her back.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked, looking at Jon. He nodded and I laughed when I saw Joe and Colby nodding as well before I walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"What ya doing Mama?" Aubrey asked, coming into the kitchen a few minutes after.

"I'm gonna make some chicken kebabs. Can you get Daddy to come in here so I can ask him to go to the store for me?" I asked. I felt his arms wrap around me as soon as the words came out of my mouth and Aubrey giggled.

"What am I needed for?" He asked.

"Can you go get a packet of bread wraps?" I said.

"Uh… do you want me to do the chicken and you can go get it? I hate the store." He said, nipping my neck with his teeth.

"Aubrey, will you keep an eye on Daddy? He's not a good cook," I said, looking over at Aubrey. She nodded her head and Jon squeezed me tightly before releasing me.

"Mommy will be back soon," I said. Jon pulled his wallet out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Use whatever you need in there," He said. I frowned and shook my head.

"I think I have the money for it," I said. Jon just stared at me and I sighed, walking over to kiss Aubrey's head as Jon grinned brightly, knowing that he had won.

* * *

Once I got to the grocery store, I was determined to buy only the bread wraps but I knew I would fail. I grabbed the wraps and then made my way through a couple of the aisles. My phone started ringing and I pulled it out to see it was Jon.

"Hey," I said, putting a couple of packets of hairbands into the basket I was carrying.

"So, what else are you getting while you are there?" Jon said.

"I was just going to buy Aubrey some hairbands. I'll put them back," I said and Jon laughed.

"Annie, stop being so stubborn… I want you to buy absolutely everything you feel you need. I actually need you to pick up something that will benefit the both of us," He said.

"Whipped cream," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't actually hear it.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but that will do just fine too," Jon replied.

"What was it that you wanted to buy?" I asked.

"Well… our daughter is in the room so I'm not going to just say it out loud… uh… I need protection?" He said. I heard Aubrey's muffled voice in the background and he laughed.

"Yeah baby, I need a raincoat so I'm protected from the rain," Jon said. I giggled as a blush rose upon my cheeks and I kept walking.

"I'll be home soon, tell Colby and Joe to go away," I said jokingly.

"Will do, say bye to Mama, Aubs," Jon said.

"Bye!" Aubrey yelled out before the line went dead.

* * *

When I got home, I walked into the kitchen and saw Jon there still cooking dinner.

"Where did everyone else go?" I asked.

"You told me to get rid of them. Sarah wanted Aubrey to come over and play dollies so since we're leaving to go on the road in the morning, I said that was fine," Jon said.

"I was kidding," I said, placing the bags on the counter. Jon turned to look in the bags and a smirk crossed his face as he held up the whipped cream.

"Really?" He laughed.

"Oh shush," I replied, leaning forward to press my lips against his, giggling when he kissed me back enthusiastically. Pulling away I wiped his lower lip and winked at him.

"Remember big boy, you gotta have dinner first in order to get dessert," I said. Jon's mouth dropped open and I kissed him again once more before turning to serve up our meals.

* * *

**So there you have it, the ninth chapter! Please let me know what you think!:D Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter : Annabelle and Aubrey head on the road with Jon! **

**Is there anything you think this story is missing? If you have any suggestions of something you might want to see, please let me know! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 10! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: DixieWinxWrites12, DeeMarie426, lolo and niki 1981 for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**February 4th, 2013**

"I can't believe I'm finally here," I said, as I walked into the backstage area. Aubrey waited patiently while they stuck her backstage visitor pass on her (and a bracelet with my contact information and **_DA_** for Jon's ring name) and then she took off down the hallway to follow Joe and Colby.

"Will you be going into the crowd tonight with your daughter?" Security asked. I looked at Jon and he nodded his head.

"Any of the other guys got a corporate box?" Jon asked.

"No but I can organise one for you if that's where you want to sit. There are a few seats ringside also," Security said.

"I think that I'd prefer the corporate box," I replied. Security nodded and handed me the backstage pass sticker.

"Place that on you and ten minutes before the show come back here and one of security will escort both you and Miss Good to the box. I will get one of the assistants to take refreshments up there right away." He said. I smiled and looked down at his name tag.

"Thank you so much William," I said. Jon pulled me down the hallway and I looked around curiously.

* * *

"Where did Colby, Joe and Aubrey get off to?" I asked.

"Catering," He replied simply, turning around to take my pass sticker. He peeled it off of the page and placed it on my jeans.

"How do you know?" I asked, smirking as his hand lingered on my thigh once he pressed it into place.

"Joe and Colby are constantly hungry. Plus, that's where a lot of guys hang out. Come on, I want to make sure Aubs is okay," He murmured. I nodded my head and followed after him, my fingers looping through his jeans belt loop.

"Who watched her last week while you went to the ring?" I asked quietly.

"Joe's cousin Jonathan and his fiancée Trinity," He replied. I nodded and we walked through the doors to catering. I saw Aubrey hugging someone that looked familiar to Joe and I realised it must be his cousin. Jon tugged on my hand and pulled me behind him.

* * *

"Mama, I go see Aunt Trin?" Aubrey asked. Once she had spotted Jon and I in catering, she had come to cuddle up into me.

"Who is Aunt Trin?" I asked. Aubrey pointed across the room shyly and I looked up to see a woman waving at her. Our eyes connected and she smiled at me. I smiled back and Joe cleared his throat.

"That's my cousin's fiancée, Trinity." He said. I nodded my head in understanding and kissed Aubrey's head.

"Make sure you are polite and friendly," I said. She nodded and slid off my lap before running over to her and hugging her tightly. Trinity looked up at me and motioned me over. I looked at Jon and saw him watching me.

"Ya gonna go?" He asked.

"Uh… what if they think I'm strange?" I whispered.

"Annabelle," He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll go," I said, standing up and walking over nervously to the group of girls sitting at the table.

* * *

"Hi Mama," Aubrey said, smiling up at me brightly.

"Hi, I'm Trinity, although you might know me as Naomi my on-screen character" The woman said.

"I'm Annabelle, Aubrey's Mom," I said, smiling as Aubrey moved into my arms. The rest of the girls at the table introduced themselves as Ariane (Cameron), Natalie (Natalya), Layla and Lilian. I was told to sit down with them, and felt myself calming down as we all chatted.

"So how old are you?" Natalie asked me.

"Oh, um I just turned twenty-one," I said.

"Has Jon always been involved in Aubrey's life?" Layla asked. I looked down at the table and felt my face going bright red.

"Lay, you can't ask her that!" Natalie scolded.

"I was seventeen when I had Aubrey. My Mom had moved us to Florida when she found out I was pregnant and when I went back to Cincinnati, I couldn't find him," I said quietly.

"Do ya have to interrogate her ladies?" Jon's voice said from behind me.

"Well if YOU told us stuff Jonathan Good, there would be absolutely no reason for us to interrogate your woman," Trinity said, smiling up at him.

* * *

"I wanna show you and Aubrey something," Jon said, resting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and stood up.

"It was great meeting you all," I said. Jon lifted Aubrey up and we walked out of catering. I walked next to him and smiled at Aubrey, whom was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Where are ya taking us?" I asked him.

"To the one place that is home to me no matter where I am in the world," He said, his hand coming out to hold onto mine gently. I smiled at the gesture and he took us up some stairs before stepping through the curtain and onto the entrance ramp.

* * *

Jon was silent as he stared down at the wrestling ring and I moved closer to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I knew how much Jon loved wrestling… just as much as I loved watching him wrestle. It was a ring similar to this that I had first laid eyes on him… and I knew that we were meant to be.

"Where's home Daddy?" Aubrey asked. Jon pointed at the ring and she frowned.

"That's not our home?" Aubrey exclaimed. Jon smiled and we walked down the ramp.

"No baby girl, that isn't our home where we live. For Daddy though, this is kind of like a home. When I get in this ring, Daddy is on top of the world. Daddy is a champion," Jon said. He placed Aubrey on the apron and then he rolled into the ring. I watched from the corner as Aubrey placed her small hand in his and they walked into the middle.

"I wanna be champion too!" She declared. Jon laughed and bent down so he was next to her.

"One day baby girl, one day," Jon said, holding her close to him.

* * *

Later that night, after we got back to the hotel room, I watched Jon tuck Aubrey into bed and kiss her head. Aubrey had been hysterical when she saw her Daddy getting hit and not being able to fight back. I could tell that Jon was in a bit of pain and I made my way into our room and got changed for the night. Once I slipped my shirt off, Jon's arm wrapped around my waist and I sighed.

"Fancy getting some of these knots out of my back? I'll reward you," He whispered. I nodded and watched him walk over to the bed, stripping out of his shorts and laying down on his stomach. My eyes widened at the sight of him naked on the bed and I made my way over to him, straddling his lower back. I immediately got to work on his shoulders, hearing him groan in response.

"Damn baby, I think I'll need ya to stay on the road all the time," He mumbled.

"If that means having you in the same bed as me every night count me in!" I replied, giggling softly. Dean groaned again and I eased the pressure on his back.

"Babe, are you sure that you will be able to even walk tomorrow?" I asked. There was no reply and I bent forward to see his eyes shut, he was asleep. Being the deep sleeper that he was, I finished getting all the knots out of his back before deciding to go and sleep with Aubrey so I didn't disturb him during the night.

* * *

**So there you have it, the tenth chapter! Please let me know what you think!:D Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter : Girl time with the Divas!**

**Is there anything you think this story is missing? If you have any suggestions of something you might want to see, please let me know! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 11! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: DixieWinxWrites12, DeeMarie426, K.C and niki 1981 for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

"Annabelle!"

I jumped awake when I heard Jon's voice yell my name out and I realised I was still in Aubrey's bed, my baby girl still fast asleep holding onto her new Sheamus 'Brawling Buddy'. I quickly got out of the bed and rushed into the other room. Jon was lying in the same position as I had left him last night.

"Baby?" I mumbled.

"Answer my phone and tell the person to fuck off!" He groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed, climbing over him to grab his phone. It stopped ringing as soon as I looked at the screen and then it went off again. Jon groaned again and I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly, moving back to rest on Jon's lower back.

"Oh, I'm glad you answered and not Jon, he's always moody when someone wakes him up," A female voice said brightly.

* * *

"Trinity?" I asked, unsure of who I was speaking to.

"The one and only girl!" She replied proudly.

"Oh hi," I said.

"So, Ariane, Natalie and I were about to head out to breakfast and we were wondering if you'd like to come," She said.

"Oh, I'm not sure Trinity thank you for the offer though. I think Jon would prefer I go get some breakfast with him and Aubrey," I said. Jon rolled over at that point and shook his head.

"Hang on a second Trin," I said, before putting his phone on mute.

"You should go," He encouraged.

"I want to spend some time with you," I pouted. Jon leant up to kiss me and smiled softly.

"You need to make some friends here Annie. Tonight after the show, I'll get Colby and Joe to watch Aubrey and we can go out," Jon said.

* * *

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, now go have breakfast with the girls," He said, kissing the tip of my nose again. I nodded my head nervously and un-muted the phone.

"Are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah girl, so are you in or out?" Trinity said.

"Where did you want to meet up?" I replied.

"I'm in room four seventy-six, come up in around ten minutes and we'll all go down together." Trinity said. I said goodbye to her and hung up Jon's phone. I looked down at him and leant forward to kiss him again.

"Take my phone, I don't want to be woken up," He said. I rolled my eyes and kissed his lips softly.

"I'll see you soon," I said, getting up. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my skinny leg jeans. I pulled them on and then walked over to Jon's bedside.

"I'm going to take this hoodie because I can't be bothered getting all dressed up just for breakfast," I said.

"You look beautiful," He said.

"Very funny," I replied, walking out of the room and heading over to Trinity's.

* * *

Once Trinity, Ariane, Natalie and I were all at Trinity's room, we all went down to the hotel's breakfast area. I stuck with Natalie as we all grabbed food and by the time the both of us returned to the table, Trinity and Ariane were just arriving as well. Once we were seated, the girls decided they would ask me questions.

"So what's it like being on the road with Jon?" Trinity asked.

"Oh um… it's good. A lot different than what I was expecting," I said.

"You really love him don't you?" Natalie asked a small smile on her face. I blushed and nodded my head before looking down at my plate.

"Well he's certainly upgraded, that's for sure," Ariane said, causing Natalie to laugh and nod her head.

"Upgraded?" I asked, tilting my head to the side confusedly.

"Well yeah, back when he was in FCW he used to have this girl come occasionally and gosh, she was so horrible. I never wanted to say it to him but she just had that… fan girl vibe about her." Ariane explained.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Ari, are you talking about Lulu Ryan? Man, that chick was crazy!" Trinity said. I looked at the girls wide-eyed.

I recognised the name Lulu Ryan alright.

She was my best friend in Cincinnati.

I started draining the girls out, my thoughts consuming me. All I could picture was Jon and Lulu together, her filthy hands touching him.

Kissing him.

Jon's hands tracing every curve and detail of her body.

I wanted to be sick.

"Annabelle, are you okay?" Natalie asked, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked up at her and nodded my head before standing.

"You girls seem really nice and all but I really need to go talk to Jon," I said, before turning to leave.

* * *

I got to the elevators before bursting into tears. I couldn't believe that Jon had been with one of my closest friends.

"Annabelle, girl are you okay?"

I lowered my gaze to the floor so Trinity couldn't see my face and nodded my head.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice wavering, giving me away. Trinity's arm wrapped around my shoulder and I turned to cry into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry girl, we shouldn't have been talking about Jon's past like that. Sometimes we don't know when to shut our mouths!" Trinity said.

"It's fine, it's not that," I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around her waist loosely.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

* * *

The lift opened and Trinity ushered us in.

"What is it?" She repeated, rubbing my back.

"Lulu Ryan… she was my best friend," I whispered, choking back a sob. I looked up at Trinity to see her eyes widened.

"Damn, you mean he went for your best friend?" Trinity asked. I nodded and she sighed.

"You need to talk to him Annabelle. We're sorry we brought it up. You need to talk to Jon before this eats you up on the inside," Trinity said.

"Yeah… I'll talk to him. Thanks," I said, as the elevator went to my level. I stepped off and turned to face Trinity.

"Seriously, thank you for being a great friend," I said, smiling softly. Trinity smiled back and then I turned to walk back to my bedroom.

This was going to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

**So there you have it, the eleventh chapter! Please let me know what you think!:D Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter : Will Annabelle tell Jon what she knows?**

**Is there anything you think this story is missing? If you have any suggestions of something you might want to see, please let me know! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 12! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: LisetteJ- 1514, DixieWinxWrites12, DeeMarie426, niki 1981 and NESSAANCALIME for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**February 5th, 2013 **

**(same day as previous chapter)**

"So where do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

I looked up at Jon and saw him standing in front of me in his wrestling gear. His body was glistening with sweat and oil and his hair was slicked back.

"Surprise me… as long as you shower and get changed. You absolutely stink," I said, crinkling my nose up at him.

"So what's wrong?" Jon asked.

"You seriously smell," I replied.

"Don't treat me like an idiot Annabelle. What has happened today that has made you decide to be a bitch and hate me?"

"Watch your language when our daughter is in the room," I said quickly, as Aubrey looked up at Jon curiously.

"Princess, have you got your bag ready so that you can go with Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe?" Jon asked. Aubrey smiled and stood up, nodding her head at him.

* * *

"Come on then honey, Mommy will take you will Daddy gets in a shower," I said, standing up as well. Aubrey ran over to Jon and jumped into his arms.

"Be a good girl okay?" Jon said. Aubrey nodded and squealed when he peppered her face with kisses. I smiled softly as I watched them interact and then Jon passed Aubrey to me.

"I'll be back," I said quietly.

"Love you Daddy," Aubrey said.

"I love you too Princess," Jon replied. I walked out of the room with her and Aubrey rested her head on my shoulder. I rubbed her back and then I heard her sniffle quietly.

"What's wrong Aubrey?" I asked.

"I wanna stay with you and Daddy," She said.

"How about Mommy comes back and gets you after Mommy and Daddy eat dinner?" I said. The door next to me opened and Joe came out. He looked at us for a few moments and then placed his hand on Aubrey's back.

"Do you promise?" She whimpered.

"I promise baby girl," I replied. She lifted her head up and looked at Joe.

* * *

"We're gonna have more fun than Mommy and Daddy anyway. Do you want to get McDonalds for dinner?" Joe asked. Aubrey's eyes widened and she nodded her head excitedly.

"Then you can come back to Uncle Colby and Uncle Joe's hotel room and we will make some popcorn and watch whatever movie you want to watch!" Joe said.

"Can we watch Spicable Me?" Aubrey asked. Joe looked up at me and I smiled.

"Despicable Me," I said. Joe nodded his head and looked at Aubrey.

"If that's what Aubrey wants, that's what Aubrey gets," Joe said, plucking her from my arms.

"Give Mommy a kiss," I said to Aubrey. She kissed me and I looked up at Joe.

"I'll pick her up after dinner," I said.

"Sure thing… is there anything else on your mind?" Joe said. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor.

Did I want to ask him?

"How long did Jon date Lulu Ryan?" I finally said, looking up at Joe and seeing his shocked expression.

* * *

I made my way back to our dressing room slowly as I was lost in my own thoughts.

A whole year, they had been together. Joe said they had started seeing each other around the time Aubrey would have been born. During that time, I had seen Lulu a couple of times and she had never mentioned a thing to me, which had me pissed off.

I wasn't upset that Jon had pursued another relationship after I had left Cincinnati.

It was more that I was upset that he had been in a relationship with my so-called best friend and I had to find out about it from the Divas.

I wondered if Jon still spoke to Lulu.

Did she know that I was now back together with him?

* * *

Once I finally gained the courage to enter the locker room, I saw Jon sitting on the sofa. He was fully clothed and looking down at his phone. I shut the door and his eyes slowly raised upwards to mine.

"How did you find out about Lulu?" He said quietly.

"Of course Joe rang you instantly and told you," I said, rolling my eyes before pulling my own phone out of my pocket and looking down at it.

"Did you go through my phone?" Jon asked. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What's on your phone?" I asked angrily.

"Dammit Annabelle, answer my fucking question," Jon growled.

"No, I didn't go through your damn phone Jon! Now tell me what the hell is on there!" I said. The colour drained from Jon's face and he cleared his throat.

"Lulu messaged me last night, but that is beside the point. How the hell did you find out about her?" Jon said.

"What did she message you," I said quietly, my voice deadly.

* * *

Jon had walked out of the locker room after that, refusing to say another word. Wise enough to know I shouldn't embarrass him, I grabbed his stuff and followed out after him. He was waiting in his rental and I shoved the stuff in the back seat, slamming the car door quite forcefully. I got into the front seat and shut the door, looking out the window. I saw Trinity and Ariane watching from a few cars away, obviously confused about what was going on between Jon and I. Jon tried to place his hand on my thigh and I pushed it away.

"Keep your hands off me," I mumbled.

* * *

We never uttered a single word throughout dinner; I was still far too pissed off at Jon to even talk to him. Jon didn't seem too keen to talk to me either, glaring at me between bites of his meal. We couldn't get out of there fast enough, and our argument started out in the car again.

"Of all the people you had to go and fuck around with… it had to be Lulu Ryan," I said, looking down at my chair.

"It wasn't like that so whoever told you has their fucking facts wrong," Jon said.

"Jon… you had a relationship with my BEST FRIEND! Were you ever going to tell me?" I said, looking up at him. Jon stared back at me guiltily and I shook my head.

"Annabelle… she came onto me alright? I was lonely and fuck… that was a bad time for me. Our child was about to be born and I had no fucking idea where you were!" Jon said.

"So you just thought it would make the situation better by sleeping with my best friend?" I exclaimed.

* * *

Jon and I managed to finish the car ride in silence after that and it was only when we reached the hotel and got Aubrey back to our room that he spoke up once more.

"It was after my WWE tryout… I searched all over Tampa for you. I couldn't find you at all so I went back home. Laura came over and she cracked onto me. I went with it because-" Jon didn't finish his sentence as he fell to the floor.

"There's no excuse for it Jon! She was my friend!" I yelled.

"EXACTLY! SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND!" He roared.

"That makes it worse Jon!" I said.

"She was the only reminder of you left in Cincinnati," He mumbled. I watched him for a few moments and then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Aubrey standing there, looking between the two of us absolutely terrified.

"I'm taking Aubrey and we're gonna go stay the night with Trinity," I said. Jon stodd up and moved over to stand in front of Aubrey, shaking his head.

"Aubrey stays here," He said.

"Mommy, I's scaredy," She whimpered, running over to me. I looked over at Jon and shook my head.

"Say goodnight to Daddy," I said to Aubrey.

"Goodnight, Daddy," She said, holding onto my hand tightly.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aubrey and I were standing out the front of Trinity's hotel room. She had told me earlier that I was welcome to come by if I ever needed to… I just never thought that it would be so soon. I quietly knocked on the door and heard some mumbling from the inside. Finally it opened and I looked down at the ground, tears spilling over my face.

"Girl, are you okay?"

I looked up to see Trinity's boyfriend – forgetting whether his name was Joshua or Jonathan – and I shook my head.

"Come in, I'll put this little chickadee to bed and I'll grab Trin for ya," He said, lifting Aubrey up and grabbing my hand.

"Thank you," I whispered brokenly.

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore Trin," I said, as I sat on the bed crying.

"What do you mean honey?" Trinity asked, rubbing my arm.

"He wasn't going to tell me that he had dated her, how can I ever trust him again?" I said.

"Oh girl, guys can be so crazy sometimes," She said.

"What do you think I should do? Should I break up with him?" I asked. Trinity's eyes widened and I took a moment to wipe my tear-stained face.

"Girl, I can't be making that decision for you. Maybe you should try to get some of your independence back. This has surely taken a huge toll on you both emotionally and physically. You've been self-reliant for so long, it's obviously such a huge change for you. Maybe you should go back home and get yourself a job, get your own money you know? Being on the road puts a lot more pressure on relationships than you think… you can obviously see this from the first week," Trinity said. I nodded and she rubbed my back soothingly.

"Is it okay if we stay here tonight? I will go to the airport first thing in the morning but I don't want to see Jon tonight," I said.

"Of course honey, we've got two beds anyway." Trinity said.

"Thank you, for everything. You're absolutely right, I need to get some of my independence back," I murmured.

* * *

I was never one to be reliant on anybody, and I certainly didn't want to have to rely on Jon to just pay for everything for me.

But does gaining independence make you lose the one that you love the most?

* * *

**So there you have it, the twelfth chapter! Please let me know what you think!:D Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter : Annabelle's gone home and Jon finally gets back after the shows. How will he react when she is getting ready for a job interview?**

**Please review and let me know how you are all liking it! I'm hoping you are all still interested in reading this story :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 13! This is my first Dean Ambrose story so it might take a little while to get into the swing of things but I hope you all enjoy!**  
**I would like to thank: DeeMarie426, niki 1981, Guest, Blairx6661**** for all their lovely reveiws! I would also like to thank all the people that followed/favourited this story as well as followed/favourited myself as the author! It is very much appreciated.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Feedback is very much welcomed :) :)**

* * *

**February 8th, 2013**

"What do you mean he hasn't returned home? Girl, I've been at home since yesterday morning and he was on the same flight as me. Where could he have gone?"

I sighed as Trinity informed me of this and ran my fingers through my hair.

"He's obviously pissed at me," I sighed.

"He has no reason to be mad at you, if anything it should be the other way around!" Trinity exclaimed.

"I know, but what can I do about it? Look, I've gotta go finish getting ready for this job interview. Thank you so much for minding Aubrey, I'll pick her straight up afterwards," I said. We said our goodbyes and then I heard a rather large thump behind me.

"Job interview?"

* * *

I spun around to see Jon standing there and I bit my lip nervously. I was relieved that he was finally home.

"Baby, I've been so worried about you," I said, moving forward and attempting to give him a hug but he stopped me.

"A job interview?" He repeated the expression on his face unreadable.

"Um… yeah, it's as a receptionist at-" I started to say but I stopped when I saw him already shaking his head. I looked down at my hands nervously before looking back at him.

"Why are you shaking your head?" I asked.

* * *

"I don't want you having a job," He said.

"Well, it isn't really up to you what I do Jon," I said, standing up and pulling my skirt on.

"What's going to happen with Aubrey when you're out working?" Jon asked.

"I can get a babysitter you know Jon? I'm sure I can try and work something out with the place too if I'm successful, most companies are very helpful if you have children," I said, frowning when he shook his head once more.

"You are a Mother first and foremost. I want you home, taking care of our daughter. You are not going to that job interview," Jon said.

* * *

"I'm always a Mother first and foremost Jon, I don't need you to tell me that okay? And like I said, it isn't up to you what I do, so if you're going to keep with this bad attitude of yours, just leave me alone to get ready." I said, turning my back on him. A few seconds later, he pulled me to him roughly and I tried to escape but to no avail.

"Let me go!" I said, pushing him away.

"You **_listen_** to me when I tell you something. You aren't going to that job interview. I earn more than enough to provide for you and Aubrey. All that you need to focus on is being a Mom to Aubrey." He said.

"This isn't about you, it's about me," I mumbled quietly.

"Of course it's about you Annabelle, everything always is," He growled, pulling me back against him tightly as I started to squirm. I spun around quickly and shoved against his arms.

* * *

"I love you Jon, but this isn't what I want. I want my independence back!" I exclaimed.

"Your independence?" Jon said, tilting his head to the side as he stepped towards me slowly.

"I want to make my own money Jon! I want to work, not just follow you around the country and spend your money like some… some gold digger!" I said, my voice growing louder as I became angrier. Jon was angry too and I knew this wasn't going to go down well for either of us.

"Maybe you're fucking right, you should get a job. That way you don't fuck Aubrey up like your Mom fucked you up!" Jon spat. I clenched my fist and before I knew it, it connected with the side of his jaw.

* * *

"You're an asshole! You're acting just like your Moxley character!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm acting like him? Baby, I AM MOXLEY!" He replied.

"Maybe I don't want Aubrey near you then huh? You say that I am fucked up… look at yourself! Your Mom didn't want you and neither did your Dad! All you are is just a mistake! Your parents' mistake, your friends' mistake and now you're my mistake." I said. Before I could even register what I had said, Jon had launched himself at me, pushing me against the wall and wrapping his hand around my throat.

"Jon," I spluttered and he chuckled maniacally.

"Old Jon Boy is gone sweet Annabelle! You say I'm acting like Jon Moxley? Well Jon Moxley is right here, bitch!" He said. I could feel my head spinning and then I was thrown to the floor. Gasping and spluttering for air to desperately invade my lungs, I watched him warily as his eyes stared at me.

* * *

"Look at ya; you're nothing but an easy slut. All the sluts want some of Moxley," He said proudly.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP!" He roared, throwing a photo frame across the room. I sat there frozen as he continued to throw things around the room. I had unleashed Jon's inner monster and I was suddenly terrified for my own safety. A fresh wave of relief washed over me when he left the room and I quickly managed to pick myself up, ignoring the pain that was spreading throughout my body. I grabbed my handbag and my makeup and ran out of the room, downstairs and grabbed the keys to my car. I got to my car in record time and pulled out quickly, driving off as fast as I could.

* * *

I pulled in slowly to the car park and looked up at the building in front of me nervously. I hadn't even gotten to tell Jon that the job I was applying for was with the WWE, in preparation for the upcoming Performance Centre that would be opening in the coming months. I took a look at myself in the mirror and could already see the bruising forming on my neck.

I couldn't cry about what had just happened.

Not right now.

I fixed up my makeup on and made sure that I covered the bruises on my neck. Once I was satisfied, I got out of the car and headed into the interview.

* * *

Once I walked out, I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. I immediately got my phone out and dialled Trinity.

"Hey girl," Trinity greeted.

"Guess who got the job?" I replied, grinning.

"Congratulations Annabelle, I'm so happy for you! What are ya gonna do with Aubrey when you're working?" Trinity asked.

"That's the greatest part. They said that it's a real family environment here and that Aubrey could come into work with me provided that she doesn't cause too much of a distraction," I said.

"Oh girl, that is so great! Well, welcome to the WWE Family!" Trinity said.

"Thank you so much Trin, this job wouldn't have even been possible if it wasn't for you. I'll be around in about ten minutes to pick Aubrey up," I said, getting into my car.

* * *

"What do you mean you're coming to pick Aubrey up?" Trinity asked.

"I dropped her there this morning remember?" I said, starting the engine.

"Yeah but Jon came and picked her up about half an hour ago girl," She said quietly. I froze when she said that and felt my breathing start to get heavy.

"Jon picked her up?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, he said you told him to come and get her. Did you forget or something?" Trinity asked.

"Oh yeah, it must've slipped my mind. Thank you so much for minding her today Trin, I'll talk to you later okay?" I said. I didn't even wait for Trinity's response before I hung up and drove off quickly.

* * *

When I got home, Jon wasn't there and I started panicking even more. Where had he taken our little girl? I tried calling his cell phone and it was turned off.

He never turned his phone off.

Finally, I decided to call Colby.

"Hey Anna," He said cheerily, causing me to break down crying.

"Woah, Anna what's wrong?" Colby said.

"Jon and I got in a bad fight… a real bad fight and I left. Jon went and picked Aubrey up from Trin's without my knowledge and I came back home and he isn't here. He's taken her Colby!" I cried.

"Okay Annabelle, stay at home and try and calm down alright? I'll find them and I'll bring them back," Colby replied.

"Thank you," I whispered before the line went dead. I went upstairs to the bedroom and started cleaning up the mess that was left earlier.

Hopefully Colby could find Jon and Aubrey and bring them home.

* * *

**And that's it for chapter 13! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update, my niece smashed my laptop and I'm uploading sneakily on my Mum's computer!**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
